


A Dog's Day

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dog's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is told from Porthos' point of view, written in response to a 'metafiction' challenge for the prompt 'moving day.'

 

_Personal Log – Porthos_

 

I hear my human recording his Captain’s Log entries every night, so I thought I’d try one too. Okay, you can stop laughing. Yes, I’m a beagle. But I’m a fictional dog! So why shouldn’t I be able to keep a log? Good, now that’s sorted. 

Today has been very exciting! And not only because Chef slipped me a lovely bite of cheddar at lunchtime. (He knows I’m not supposed to eat cheese, but he just winked at Jonathan, who nodded and said he supposed one bite would be okay.)

But the big event is that I’m getting a new roommate! Malcolm is moving into our quarters this evening. He and I get along wonderfully – he told me once that I’m the one responsible for bringing him and Jonathan together. He lets me play with his t-shirts and says I help him protect the Captain. And he makes Jonathan very happy. 

I can only see one downside to the new arrangement – I will have to sleep on the floor now.

Time for dinner!

_End Log_

 


End file.
